Project SS1
by SUNNRISE
Summary: When Sector Seven was shut down after the 'terroist attack' in Mission City, not every employee stood down immediately. While others packed their things and left, a group of people made a new 'base' for the left equipment. They were working on a project that would by their standards; Create supers-soldiers. And Anarchy Jackson, was their test subject.


Chapter One. **Sector Seven.**

"I'm telling you the truth I haven't been included with any projects with Sector Seven or what was left of it. I've been home with my Mom minding my own business and trying to let go. Now will you let me go home?" A man huffed, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the beings before him.

"We have been informed of a private project that your old division has something to do with." A robot, Ironhide, grumbled cannons whirring to life.

"Seymour Simmons," The leader, Optimus Prime, started. He was kneeling so he could speak to the man face to face, from where the man was, on the platform. "From the others we have spoken to from Sector Seven, there was a group of humans who took technology and chemicals with them when they were to leave. I'm afraid we need your help to track and speak to them. From what these people are hiding, there may be a new found danger to your world."

The man stayed silent for a moment. He thought over the benefits and possibilities that could come from this and made his choice. Standing up from his seat he made his way over to the railing of the platform he stood on, clasping his fingers together he leaned them over the edge. Simmons stared at the mechanical being that stood before him and gave him a small nod.

"I may have an inkling who this group of people may be."

_time skip 01_

"Miss Anne Roberts, feisty and dangerously seductive." Seymour Simmons stared at the screen before him as he stood on the platform. The picture was a blonde woman in her late twenties, no doubt she was gorgeous; Her personality though, not so much. "She's power hungry though, and she will do anything to get the power she wants. No doubt she's apart of this group you speak of."

The screen flashed black before another file came up. The agent quickly addressed who he was with narrowed eyes, and when he spoke it was as if it caused a deep hatred to grow. Simmon's voice was dark, filled with nothing but venom. "Andy Cortez, one of the lead Scientists at S-Seven. He's one of the more brutal people we had on the team. He cares more about science than he does about anyone else, let alone his race." He shook his head, a look of absolute disgust on his face. "If this group you talk about exists, that's their scientist."

The photo changed once more. "Colton Lysander." He stared at the picture for a long moment before scrunching his nose in annoyance. "Pretty boy who's an absolute airhead. Only sees power, and he will always want more of it. Him and Miss Roberts, had a little fling going on. No doubt it's still continuing. So if she's there, he'll be there too."

_time skip 02_

"We weren't doing a secret project." Andy Cortez's voice hissed, his hands clenched into tight fists in their place on his lap.

"Your co-workers confessed to having heard of your places as you were clearing up the building Sector Seven was held inside." Captain William Lennox argued.

"Sorry to break it to ya' Sweetheart, but those were just rumors." As expected Anne's voice was oozing with seductiveness. "Say, I got a thing for men in a uniform. Maybe we should go out sometime?" A cocky smirk made it's way onto her face as she started at the Captain.

Raising his left hand, Lennox pointed towards the silver band on his left ring finger. "I'm permanently spoken for, _Sweetheart_."

Suddenly the main entrance to the hangar burst open and a handful of soldiers sped inside. They were in the formation of a circle, when whipping past other by standing soldiers the soldiers could see a flash of long black curly hair whipping in the air. The group quickly made their way towards Lennox, who stood there with eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a confused frown.

Once they stood in front of the captain the leader spoke. "We searched their homes like you asked, and we found something." The group split in half and in the middle was a teenage girl. She was about the age of eighteen or nineteen. She was no doubt gorgeous, with her black hair and her striking green eyes that were almost neon and looked _inhuman_.

"Or someone." Epps muttered from his spot behind Lennox, eyeing the girl cautiously.

"From the condition we found her in, she was a hostage." Another soldier from the group spoke this time. "When we were searching Andy Cortez's house we passed by a steel door that led to the basement, and inside was a bunch of chemicals and machines. The door locked from the outside and it had a few locks on it, inside was her."

She looked so young, it made Lennox think about his little girl named Annabel at home. What if something like this happened to her? Out of fatherly instinct, he stepped forward slowly careful not to scare the teen. "I'm Captain Lennox, but please call me Will."

The girl stayed silent, her eyes trained on the man in front of her. Her green eyes narrowed a little visibly darkening, analyzing him and when she decided he wasn't a threat they returned to their normal state. "Jackson. Anarchy Jackson."

Her voice was strong, confident; which shocked the group of men a little bit. They had expected her to be shy, after all she was a hostage kept from civilization for god knows how long. But this girl's aura screamed confidence and strength. The more Will looked at her, the more he saw how strong-willed and determined she was.

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" He questioned.

A sneaky small smirk made it's way on her face that went unnoticed by the captain and she nodded. "Course'."

They had moved from the main hangar into the one that the Autobots mostly hung around in. As asked they were in their alternative forms, all parked in a straight line in the middle. Soldiers littered the area, either talking or monitoring the large screens that were on the walls. Lennox wanted the interrogation to be held in the Autobots hangar so they could hear the conversation. But for the girl's sanity they instructed the bots' not to be in their bipedal forms unless asked to be.

Anarchy sat in a chair in front of the captain, back facing the rows of vehicles and attention fully focused on the man. Her arms hung limply in her lap while her hands were clasped together. She was waiting for a specific question as the captain talked.

"Why were you held hostage at Andy Cortez's house-"

There it is.

"Project SS1." She interuppted

The captain went silent and the people that were listening in (pretty much everyone) held their breaths. No one said anything for a moment as they stared at the girl in the chair. Hell it seemed that the Autobots even held rose on their axels in curiosity.

Seeing that no one was going to say anything, the teen continued on with her statement.

"Project SS1 or Project Super Soldier."

"You talking superhumans?" Epps interrupted, taking a seat next to Lennox.

"I'm talking Captain-America-like Super Soldiers," She shrugged, leaning back in her seat and crossing one leg over the other. "Only better."

"Andy and his two followers took some things from Sector Seven which I'm sure you've been informed about? Yes? Okay. They came up with the idea of creating a super soldier, only better, stronger. They were pretty sure with Andy's brains it'd work and they'd make millions. And they were absolute idiots."

Will opened his mouth to say something but she gave him a look making him shut it.

"Cortez miscalculated a few things in a new injection he was due to give me but an explosion went off in the basement when he wasn't there. As a result I got the muscle and the strength just like the Marvel hero did, but I also got something else." She finished, crossing her arms and _that's when_ Lennox noticed the large muscles on her arms.

"Which is?"

Anarchy gave a smirk. "Figure it out yourself Captain."

* * *

This idea suddenly came up and I'm so excited for this you all have no idea. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! Anyways, I promise I won't be one of those people that make you wait a million chapters to find out what the secret is, but you'll have to wait at least a few. Maybe around the third or fourth I'll reveal it, but no promises. But besides that I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you have the time, I'd love to know what you thought about this so far! – Sunrise.


End file.
